


If You Only Knew

by Unspeakable Crow (RavennaStormblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's a bit like poetry, M/M, POV Sirius, its a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaStormblade/pseuds/Unspeakable%20Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Sirius can't say</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Only Knew

Oh Remus, if you only knew...

If you only knew how my heart races when you get closer, or how my knees tremble when you smile.  
If you only knew how tempted i to use an unforgivable on a girl, just beacuse I'm too much of a coward to say what needs to be said.

if you only knew how your eyes alone make me weak,  
if you only knew everything i feel when you hug me

if you only knew how much pain the full moon give me

if you only knew how i wouldn't hesitate to take your place  
if you only knew how coward i am, i would have an excuse

But you always saw in me, the best **I**  never saw.  
That's why i have to say, Remus.

  
I love you, Moony.

_Always and Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old fic of mine that i felt like translating it. Also posted at Nyah!Fanfiction ^^


End file.
